


El Cielo Negro - Drabble

by Layra_Sacrament



Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, Sam Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural, destiel - Fandom, drabble - Fandom
Genre: Dean y Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, El Cielo negro, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 23:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layra_Sacrament/pseuds/Layra_Sacrament
Summary: Una tragedia abre una nueva oportunidad...Un Drabble de 278 palabras.





	El Cielo Negro - Drabble

El cielo negro y espeso se volcó sobre mí, ante la inminente tragedia que había cometido con anterioridad. Frente a mí, el cuerpo inerte de vida de mi hermano, su sangre entre mis manos y un pequeño hilo de ese líquido vital caminar sin reparo hasta una grieta.

 

Un breve sismo me sacó de mis pensamientos, del shock y del horror de reparar en mis acciones; miré al cielo boquiabierto, tratando de respirar por algún medio posible.

 

La negrura del cielo me vislumbró, idiotizó; mi corazón dio un vuelco y se extendió en una salvaje corriente eléctrica por cada una de mis extremidades. Quedó claro, el sacrificio se había hecho, la sangre de mi hermano era la llave.

En seguida de mi razonamiento, el cielo se rompió entre luces y relámpagos con estridentes sonidos que terminaban por cimbrar la tierra y de vuelta hasta mi entero ser. Exhalé de alegría, una excitación indescriptible que sólo podía expresarse en esa huida de aire.

 

El cielo se tornó nuevamente negro con ligeros tintes carmesí; yo no entendía pero mi corazón lo sabía, palpitando con tal fuerza que creía que saldría de su lugar.

Un relámpago se abrió paso entre la barrera de nubes, tocando el suelo con tal brevedad que sólo quedó grabado en mi memoria; di un salto tanto de susto como de emoción y ahí alcé mi mirada a esa brecha entre las nubes, sonreí como un psicótico o pirómano al ver su obra maestra frente a él. Una certeza aterrizó en mí ser: él regresaría. ¡Por fin regresaría! De vuelta a mí, a mis brazos.

 

 

Mi amado _Cassiel_ , el nuevo príncipe del Infierno y de la tierra.

 


End file.
